


Small Gifts

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : PretenseSUMMARY : Daniel realizes a few things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Small Gifts

##  Small Gifts

##### Written by DebA   
Comments? Write to us at [deboraha6@aol.com](mailto:deboraha6@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS : Pretense 
  * SUMMARY : Daniel realizes a few things. 
  * G [M] 



* * *

Daniel watched as the Tok'ra personnel completed the task of removing Klorel from Ska'ara. The young man lay on the platform with his eyes closed, face relaxed. The Tok'ra had told Daniel that Ska'ara would sleep for a little while but that the procedure had gone well. They were currently caring for Klorel, making adjustments in the temperature of the holding tank and monitoring the Goa'uld for signs of distress. Daniel wasn't sure what the Tok'ra would do if Klorel began to have any problems, most likely let him die. He felt a little guilty but he didn't really care if the snake didn't make it, in fact, he'd prefer it. 

But his concern now was Ska'ara, his brother. He was happy the younger man had survived the extraction and at the same time he was saddened that they had not been able to save Sha're. This procedure was a comfort, however. If, at any time in the future, an innocent was taken as a host, there was hope. 

Adjusting the light blanket covering his brother, Daniel turned to the robes the younger man had worn when possessed by the snake. Picking them up, he heard a thud as something fell from the folds. Looking down he saw a flash of silver peeking out from the edge of the platform. Setting aside the clothes, Daniel knelt down and found what had fallen. In his hand was the lighter, given to Ska'ara by Jack so long ago. Amazed that he had found it in the robes, he smiled, realizing that this was just more evidence that the host did indeed survive. Placing the lighter in his pocket, he waited for his brother to awaken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ninety minutes later, Daniel watched as Ska'ara and the rest of SG1 was reunited. When his Abydonian brother had awakened, he had helped the younger man get dressed. With his boots finally laced, Ska'ara had move to the robes he had so recently been wearing and had begun to search the pockets. 

Knowing what he was looking for, Daniel had walked over and, placing a hand on his shoulder, had pulled the lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Ska'ara. Relief washed over the young man's face, and grinning, he hugged Daniel. 

Daniel had hugged him back and, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he'd kissed both his cheeks.

"My brother, I am truly happy to have you back again. Many blessings be upon you and our family. Kasuf will be happy to have you by his side again. You know,.....He still wants many grandchildren." Daniel grinned at his brother as the young man's cheeks pinked with the blush creeping up his features. "Come Ska'ara, there are others who are waiting to greet you." With that they had gone to meet SG1.

Now Daniel watched as Jack and Ska'ara laughed about something one of them had said. Daniel could see them across the way, the smiles on their faces lighting the room. 

As he watched, the archeologist saw Ska'ara take the lighter out of pocket and then saw Jack's face as he recognized the small gift given long ago. He could see the joy this one small item brought to both the soldier and the young man from a planet so far away. There was a brightness of both of the men's eyes and, from where he was standing, he could see neither was embarrassed by the emotion. 

Watching them, Daniel felt the prickle of unshed tears as he saw Jack hug Ska'ara again, holding him tight, as if afraid to let him go. Ska'ara returned like with like, hanging on tight to his friend. Finally releasing the boy, Jack took the lighter and returned it to Ska'ara's pocket, patting it closed. 

As Daniel continued to watch the reunion, the happiness and joy so bittersweet for him, he realized there were still many small gifts for which to be grateful ........ a lighter given, a brother returned and most of all, hope for the future. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Note: Sorry, unbetaed. Watched the new director's cut of the Stargate Movie and then TCOTG. For some reason the lighter stood out to me. I would like to thank Devra and Jo, who encourage me, inspire me and keep me laughing. Thank you for all the support as I keep trying. I would like to thank all the writers who post and let us enjoy your tales of SG1, be they slash or gen. I enjoy them all.

* * *

> © June, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
